Go Seung "Seyoon" Yoon
Blue Basic= *'Name': Go Seung Yoon *'God Parent:' Nyx *'Mortal Parent:' Go Kyeong soo *'Current Age:' Moon Nymph |-| Looks= Appearance of Seyoon One.jpg Two.jpg |-| Personality= At first impression he looks like a jolly guy because he always smiles but he is a bit awkward to talk to because he's not really a talkative guy, he is the kind of guy that doesn't like to be underestimated, sometimes when it comes to career he takes it seriously, but when he became part of G.O.M he realized that he should have more happier life, whenever his with the group he feels comfortable and contented with his life, he treats the group as a family, and there he felt the caring and love that he didn't get from his father.When it comes to fans, he treasure his fans because without them there will be no Generation of Miracles. He is also a guy who is willing to help, he likes to give some advice to those who have a problems. He often likes wearing Contact Lenses and dying his hair into different colors |-| History= Seung's Father, Kyeong Soo owns a Company. Kyeong Soo breathed music, but his dad had other plans for him. He had arranged marriage and took over the Company. Kyeong Soo's wife Kim, died because she's suicidal. She also didn't like the tied life and killed herself. After a few years, Kyeong soo lived his life alone, until he met this woman who visited the company, It was love at first sight and the woman felt the same and stayed longer on the Company. Kyeong soo approached the woman and introduced herself, she was Jin Kyu. Kyeong did not know that the woman he likes is a goddess; Nyx. A few weeks later they already had a relationship. Then after that Jin became pregnant. Kyeong's father knew about it and disgraced Kyeong. His father got heart attack while disgracing kyeong, so his dad died while Jin was about to give birth. Kyeong felt guilty about what happened to his dad but what made him more depressed is when he came back to the hospital and Jin wasn't there. Go Seung Yoon Born in the month of March 20th in the year of 1997, he was raised by maids whom his dad hired for him.His dad Kyeong was so focused on the company, still blaming himself for the death of his father or Seung's grandfather. Seung's maids were music lovers. He was in the age of 11 . He is a smart kid, he likes to dance and also to sing. Everyday after school, he borrows a player from his maids and sneaks in the garage to listen or make dance steps and also sometimes to make a song. One day, when he was at the garage dancing when his father saw him and told him that he should stop dreaming about being a singer or a dancer, because someday Seung would take over the company and have a wife. Just exactly what happened to Kyeong. Feeling really frustrated Seung ran away through the woods that is near their house, and he got tired on running so he rested in one of the tree and started weeping. Suddenly he hears something moving from the bushes around him, he stayed quiet for him to hear and identify it but then he hears a growl and suddenly something like a dog attacked him, he shoved the hellhound away with his arms as fast as he can, he stood up and ran, his legs were shaking because of the fear so he suddenly trips, the hellhound was about to bite and chew seung's arms when someone came and stabbed the hellhound on it's back. It was a woman and what made Seung more surprised is, the one who saved him is his maid Tori. While walking back to their house, his maid told him everything, Tori was a satyr and Seung's mother Nyx sent her to protect him and to prepare him for him to rely only to himslef and also to tell who he really was; that he is a demigod and his father know nothing about it. Tori warned him about the monster attacks that could happen while he is growing up. Everytime when Seung's dad is out for some couple of meetings for the company Tori trains him on how to use a Sword, A Celestial Bronze Sword, she also told him how to control his abilities.The satyr gave him a earplugs that can transform into a Celestial bronze Sword, she also gave him a couple of daggers. After a few weeks of practice Seung was a quiet fast learner. One day when he was 12, his father came home with another business man, he saw Seung and talk about getting him married for the business man's daughter for the near future. His father said that he shouldn't fall inlove to other girl, because he is already arranged for someone. Seung felt that his life is already tied in the company or tied in with his father. He became depressed and one day on his school, while walking back home, he decided to go near the fields and surprisingly he encountered a Harpy only one. He was brushing his fingers on the plants when he saw a woman, sniffing hard until it gritted it's teeth and showed it's fangs looking at Seung's way, He was afraid that it might be a vampire but no,not until it outstretched it's wings. He immediately ran but when he was running, his legs were shaking so unfortunately he tripped and the harpy got him, it was above him. Luckily he remembers the earplugs on his pocket, he clicked the button in the earplug which in ordinary we use to skip the music. He clicked it fast below the harpy's stomach, so the sword stabbed on the harpy's stomach up to it's back. The monster then released a groan up to it's throat then immediately disintegrates. He ran fast to get back on the road. Right when he stepped in their property he ran fast towards Tori, and told everything that had happened, Tori was quite impressed but she suggested that, he must be calm in this kind of situation, because fear is the one that makes the fight difficult. When he turned 13, his father always brings home a woman every weekend. Tori told him that they could be dating, because she found him kissing the woman. Luckily when he first took home the woman Seung already got a control of his abilities, he has not mastered it yet though. It was Monday when he came home at midnight because of all the projects, it was strange because he himself opened the gate and no maid approached him to help him cerry his things. He left his bag on the sofa, and brought the earplugs with him, he walk through the room of the maid and all of them was unconscious on the floor, not in their beds. He went upstairs and decided to see his father.He went to it's bedroom and lightly opened it's door he found him sleeping on the bed but when he opened the door more the woman was above her, he was quite shock on how the woman became ugly. It was an empousa, it was ready to rip it's claws into his father's throat, Seung draw attention and It started walking towards him, slowly, showing it fangs and keeping her claws behind. Seung used this opportunity, He shadowed travel behind the empousa and cut it's head. His father was not aware that he was almost killed, he just knew that he was in a relationship with the woman who was an empousa. He has no idea that it was a monster, He also doesn't know that the empousa or the woman almost killed him because Seung decided not to tell him. Turning 14, Tori taught him how to be practical on using his abilities, she also made Seung's stamina to develop. On vacation, the school days are over. Tori asked Kyeong if she could take a day off for atleast one week, just to see and have bond with her family. Kyeong gave her permission, and Seung begged him that if he can also come. His father approved to it, becuase he can't keep his eyes on Seung for he always need to go to work all day. Tori's family lives near the camp, they have a farm. He turned 14 in there also, without his father. On a unfortunate event, After his birthday celebration it was night and he was stargazing by himself while throwing rocks after throwing a rock he heard something grunts, like a big bear grunt. Suddenly there's a shadow came flying up above covering the stars, it was like a lion with wings as it comes closer it looks lie a eagle, a big eagle. It came down rushing through Seung, it's claws and beaks were really sharp, that it almost cut him in the face. The Gryphon then came back above, aiming to rip Seung's body, but then Tori came out, and shoots it with an arrow, and lands above Seungwhile it lands to him, he conjures a spear out of shadow and stabbed it into the gryphon's throat. The next day they came back to the mansion. At the age of 15 his father never forgets to remind him of the company he will soon be taking over, He got sick of it and ended up having an argument about it. Seung vowed to his father that someday in the future he will be a successful singer or song writer. This made his father angry and it provoked him so he punched his own son. At this age of him, he decided to leave the house anddecided to never to came back again, he told this to Tori so she came with him in the City. At the city, he was a working student. Tori also works but it is not enough for them, One time when Seung was coming home from school, it was midnight when he encountered a flock of Stymphalian birds. He was not aware that they were Stymphalian birds, he walk past through them but the flock of birds came rushing down at him. Stymphalian birds have bronze beak so they damaged Seung on his arms and on face lightly, as he was tired he just shadow travel up to their apartment and came home drained. As soon as he turned 16 he passed all the songs he wrote to every company in Seoul. Only Kim Lee Records accepted him. For the First year he was just a song writer, not until one of the management heard him singing saying that he also have a gift in singing. Everytime he encounters a monsters, he just shadow travel as much as he can, but always ends up draining himself. He got into a group Named Generation of Miracles when he turned 17. Along with three more hand-picked teenagers, the members of the Generation of Miracles (fans shortened it to G.O.M.) were born, registered under the Kim Lee Records. The news of the new K-Pop band flashed across South Korea like a bolt of lightning, and many expected for heartily tunes that would hit the charts. Their uprising fame was steady and quick, considering the natural talents of the four members. In a few months, they were fully recognized by the Korean people, and international fame was on its way. However, during their trip to one of their concerts, they were attacked by hellhounds, an amount more than one demigod can expect, considering that there were four of them in one vicinity. Fortunately, a group comprised of four satyrs happened to pass by and sensed their predicament. They were saved, and was told to go to camp. Seung Yoon and Ka-eun rejected the offer, placing their performance over the danger of being killed by monsters. After a lot of quarelling, Dae-Won, being the leader, decided to let Seung Yoon and Ka-eun go the concert's venue to hold it off, while he and Chin-Hae make private arrangements and preparations for their flight to the States. The satyrs insisted on coming with them, but they said that it would attract more attention, so they decided to meet at New York. Seung Yoon and Ka-eun took a cab to the concert venue, but the driver had other intentions. In actuality, the mystery driver was a mercenary sent by a rival recording studio, who had a really bad blood with the Kim Lee Records. The long feud for fame fueled the rival studio with enough rage to take down the members of the Generation of Miracles as their greatest threat yet. The driver drugged them with hypnotic substances dissolved in water, which seemed like harmless drinks at first sight. The demigods were isolated inside the very plane the four have meant to use. On the other hand, Dae-Won and Chin-Hae were already done with their preparations and headed to the concert venue to meet up with the others, without even knowing that the plane they have arranged had been used to hold their friends. But when they got there, Seung Yoon and Ka-eun were nowhere to be found. Their worries were intensified when the mercenaries found a way to broadcast their bait to them on the concert stage's large screen. Dae-Won and Chin-Hae unwittingly took the bait by deciding to save their friends. They went for the private plane after that. Upon arriving, they confronted the captors, but they were incapacitated quickly. The pilot was actually a henchman of the mercenaries, and he operated the plane to take off to fly them to the US for human trafficking. During the plane ride, Seung Yoon managed to cut off his bonds and rescue Ka-Eun before one of the mercenaries caught them. Ka-Eun was accidentally shot dead, while Seung Yoon bled to death after receiving five bullets. When Dae-Won and Chin-Hae found out about this, they awakened to their powers out rage and killed everyone else, but during the rampage they damaged the plane's engines, causing it to plummet to the sea. When the plane crashed with a burst of fire, the aviation petroleum tanks caused a spill on the water, and Chin-Hae was unlucky to swallow a very large amount of its contents. Dae-Won, on the other hand, was severely burned, and after a few minutes of fighting for his life, he drowned and sank in the dark waters. Chin-Hae floated mindlessly on a piece of the wreckage, slowly dying from poisoning. By the time day broke, he succumbed to its effects. When the demigods haven't arrived at the time expected, the satyrs decided to find them when a flash of light appeared before them. From there were the four demigods, reborn as spirits/nymphs: Kae-eun a light nymph, Seung Yoon a moon spirit, Dae-Won a healing spirit, and Chin-Hae a dream spirit. After their transformation, they decided to stay at camp for a while to take a time off and think of their next move. Coding Go Seung "Seyoon" Yoon Welcome= General Personality Camp Life |-| Basic= The Basics |} |} |} |-| History= History Childhood & Family Info |} |} |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: IA Vocaloid Physical Description |} |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons Combat & Abilities Abilities Powers Offensive #Children of Zeus have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. #Children of Zeus have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. Defensive #Children of Zeus can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. #Children of Zeus have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. Passive #Children of Zeus are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. Supplementary #Children of Zeus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Zeus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Zeus are able to call to their aid a flock of birds, that will then help to either defend or attack, but only for a short time. #Children of Zeus are able to cause a booming thunder to sound, that stuns an enemy for a few seconds. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus can summon a weather front to an area for a short time, it can only be one type of weather at a time, whether it's a thunderstorm/rainstorm, snowstorm, hail storm, sleet/ice storm or a wind storm, and only lasts for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus have the ability to create a large lightning storm which will begin to randomly strike the nearby area with large bolts of lightning, with no regard to friend or foe; doing so drains the child of Zeus extremely. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus are able to transform into an eagle, as an eagle they are able to fly faster longer without tiring, but the longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits #Children of Zeus generally make strong leaders. #Children of Zeus are generally good at predicting the weather, as Zeus was also the god of weather. #Children of Zeus are rarely afraid of heights. #In some cases children of Zeus are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces. |} |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} |-| Relationships= Relationships |} OOC